1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer systems, and, more particularly, to control systems of publisher/subscriber overlay networks to optimize selectable performance goals.
2. Description of Background
An overlay-based messaging system is a messaging paradigm for connecting applications belonging to different local domains distributed over wide area networks. In such systems, a number of end hosts form an overlay network by establishing long lived application-level connections among themselves. They use such overlay links to exchange control messages with each other and relay data messages for each other.
Usually each overlay node is associated with a local domain, where applications cannot communicate with applications in other domains directly due to virtual private network (“VPN”) or firewall constraints. By using the overlay as an intermediate, and exchanging messages with the overlay, applications belonging to isolated domains distributed across wide area can communicate with each other.